A Day At The Beach
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: A mini OneShot story. Sheyla's AU fluff story. John and Teyla spending an afternon at the beach. No spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis. Sometimes, I just wish I did.

This is a mini OneShot. A Sheyla's AU fluff story. No plot just trying to capture a moment.

Reviews are welcome.

**A Day At The Beach**

The silhouette rises from the crystal clear green water. The surf was rough as the strong breeze stirring it from its calmness, sending the water thrashing onto and into any objects in its path as it made it way onto shore.

John Sheppard lying on the beach cot under the bamboo hut watches as the figure approaches the sandy shore. He finds he can't take his eyes off the approaching figure.

Tiny droplets of water ran slowly down what seem to be every part of his teammate's body. John Sheppard is use to seeing his team mate's body in different states of undress, but this particular state, so far as only come to life in his thoughts and occasional dreams.

The beauty of her body was on display for his eyes to see. The beauty of this moment couldn't compare with any thoughts, dreams or fantasies he has had up this moment.

He feels the start of burning desire running through what seems to be every vein in his body, making its way toward that certain part of his anatomy.

John is grateful, she couldn't see his eyes at this moment because surely she would be able to see what he has kept hidden from her for a long time now. Behind his dark shaded sunglasses, hide his eyes. Hiding his feelings, feelings…he is somehow unable to express to her vocally or verbally.

"Hey...enjoying yourself, I see."

"Yes," Teyla Emmagen replies breathlessly.

She smiles at him. She is unaware how her smile radiates her face and in her eyes her happiness shines. His breath is momentarily captured by the vision before him.

A golden goddess, his eyes see, standing before him in the bright afternoon sun in the almost cloudless blue sky. Although, she is soaked by the two tone colored water of the crystal clear green and dark blue ocean behind her, she is a vision.

Her hair is wet, pulled back, away from her face, water dripping from tendrils of her hair as small droplets of water slowly run down parts of her body. Her feet are cover with the light colored sand. But, it has been the rises and curves of her body that as held his fascination these last few moments as she had exited the water and made her way toward the shore.

The swimsuit, she is wearing as allows his appreciative eyes to gaze upon her somewhat exposed form. He grins at her after hearing her reply pretending that he is unaffected by her presence as she picks up a towel to dry herself off.

"John, are not going in," she inquires.

"Huh?"

"Are you not going in the water?"

"Ah…no, not yet."

He looks out at the rolling surf. The fast moving waves that seem to go horizontal to the shoreline, but yet there were waves that somehow found their way onto the vast shoreline.

The waves came in all sizes - waves of water that came crashing onto the shoreline…only to retreat moments later back into the ocean. He frowns slightly at the turbulent waters.

"Where are Ronon and Rodney," she asks as the towel in her hand flutter, fluttering in the wind. As the wind's speed increasing and decreasing with each passing moments. John looks up at Teyla with his brows arched as if he is contemplating his response.

"I'm not sure. When you told us at breakfast your plans to go to beach, I thought I would join you. Rodney is probably off somewhere, where there is either air conditioning, some kind of computer, or food preferably all of the above and Ronon is probably somewhere, where he can beat on someone or something. I'm just glad that the something or someone is not me."

"John!" Teyla tries to look shock, frowning ever so slightly, suppressing the laughter that is threatening to escape her. Knowing her team mates as she does, she knows that John is not far off from the truth, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him.

"What," John feigning innocent. "You know it true!"

"They are not that bad," she responds.

John smirks. Teyla looking down at him smiles mischievously then roll her eyes as she prepares to sit down on the beach cot next to his.

--

During the next few hours, the two teammates spent a sun fill afternoon on the beach - talking and laughing – enjoying each other company. Their awareness of one another just as turbulent as the ocean they had ventured to swim in every so often once the heat of sun had gotten too unbearable under their bamboo huts.

The team mates didn't venture too far from the shoreline due to the slightly rough surf. The fear of rip currents had held them close to the shoreline. The ever present breeze had made it present felt as it wiped up the surf and the sand on the beach to all who would challenge its fury by venturing on its sandy shore.

As the setting sun slowly drifts westward toward the horizon, toward the horizon that would cover its brilliance, so goes the day at the beach for John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen.

The End.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
